Legend of Zelda, Bloodlines
by Tyler Rohrbacher
Summary: This is my story about the last incarnations of the Hylia bloodline, the Spirit of Hyrule, and the hatred of Demise.
1. Chapter 1

This is all just a rough draft,i may come back and adjust, rewrite, add, take away, but it will remain in this structure and body. this is the story i am making of the last reincarnation of Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf.

**CHAPTER 1**

Link is the name of a young Hylian man. Blue eyes, pale skin, blonde hair tied in a messy bun. His long pointed ears were shared by the Hylian race. Link was raised in Hyrule Castle as an orphan, his mother having passed when he was born. Links father died in service to the royal family, his squad wiped out fighting the creatures within the Darkness. The Darkness is a mist surrounding all of Hyrule. It was first spotted a few years ago, having surrounded the kingdoms, isolating it from the outside world. Any people who entered it were lost; corrupted, turned into monsters and added to the horde.

At a young age, the mark of the Hero of Hyrule made itself known on his hand; the Triforce of Courage. As large the Hyrule population was, word spread about his destiny quickly. He was thrust into classes and training as early as possible. Busy as he was, he still had no trouble making friends and having fun in between lessons.

As a child he was a hard study, easily distracted and lazy. As he grew into a young teenager he found he enjoyed learning about the world around him most. He read about many of the creatures of Hyrule; the Gorons who dwelt within Death Mountain, the guardians of the forrest called the Kokiri, the bird-like people the Rito, a fish-like people the Zora. Hyrule was a diverse place, and with the approaching darkness on the horizon, Hyrule has never been more united.

People seem to flock to him, wanting him to lead. Chief of the royal guard took notice of this trait, and took him under her wing. He was taught by the chief of royal guard how to fight first. In the dojo, he was taught Hylian style hand-to-hand combat. In the armory, she taught him how to defend himself with sword and shield. He was taught basic combat skills as a boy, by the time he became a young adult he was taught more advanced skills with the best of the Royal Knights.

The Priestess was the one to teach him of his destiny and of the royal family heritage. One of the oldest remaining bloodlines, they themselves were blessed by the Goddess Hylia herself. She told him of her favorite myths and legends, like people the size of a shoe called the Minish, who supposedly gave the Hyrule Royal Family the power of Light magic.

Hyrule is in dark times, in the midst of war with the encroaching darkness and the monsters that dwell within it. Their ruler, King Johannes Unity Hyrule has been assassinated on his return from a diplomatic mission with the Gerudo royal family. In the absence of a proper ruler, the royal council handles matters of the kingdom until a new successor is known.

Link, groggy after just being woken up, is looking at a long table used by the Royal Council; The chief of the royal guard, clad in her full plate body armor, her helm resting on the table in front of where she sat. The master of treasury, in his colorful silken robes. The priestess, in her plain white garments, with golden details of her goddess Hylia. The Master Carpenter, Mutoh, standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. He had a grey beard. He was impatiently waiting for his mapmaking business partner, Tingle, who comes rushing into the room late as usual, stumbling with his blue prints and maps in hand. The masters of laws and archives whispering their secrets and gossips to one another. The lord admiral and lord justicar pouring themselves a drink from the flagon. A few others Link does not recognize, standing in the back of the room.

The priestess explains to link about his heritage, again, to make sure he is clear about his destiny. "Your spirit has been reborn time and time again, Link. You are here because Hylia has found need of you to combat the evil across Hyrule once again."

One of the people at the back of the room piped up, a bear of a man, massive in stature, great red beard and belly to match. "He is more than ready to fight anything that comes his way! He has been trained in the ways of the sword since he was a boy!"

The chief of the royal guard slammed her fist on the table as she exclaimed, "ready or not, he's just that! a boy! He has no experience! He's been trained by the best of us since he was able to lift a sword, but he hasn't seen a battle! No combat! No wars!"

"We haven't had a war or a battle in fifty years, chief." Reasoned the master of coin, rubbing his soft silken sleeve. "The best opportunity of him receiving combat experience would be to fight any of the monsters in the dark, Hylia knows theres plenty of the beasts."

"We can arm him up tonight!" Bellowed a low, gravely voice.

Link looks to the source of the voice, he sees it is a goron! The first he's seen in real life. Link studies him, remembering what he was taught in the school in Hyrule Castletown. He looks heavy, pebbles grew on his thick leathery yellowish brown skin, like rocks lain upon a mountain. The pebble like growths might be a kind of scar tissue, maybe a kind of acne-like blemish for his people. His species native to the volcanic terrain of Death Mountain, used to intense heat, accustomed to eating rocks and minerals. Their export is usually minerals, armor, weapons, other materials usually found deep in the mountains or volcanic terrain. Their species is closely allied with the Subrosians, short and garbed in hooded robes, usually secluded deep within the caverns. They eat the same minerals and stones as the Gorons, but they can withstand much greater heat. They enjoy bathing in shallow lava pools.

"We can suit him up in the strongest armor with the mightiest war hammer forged by ore found in the depths of Mount Doom!"

"He has a weapon waiting for him." Said the child next to the goron. "It's been waiting for him for a long time, id say it's getting impatient!"

Link studies the child, a little girl in a green tunic with wooden sandals. Her ears were pointy like his, but she looked smarter than she let on.

The map maker, standing in the doorway, explains "you would show him the way, little one?"

"I would!" She grabs Link by the hand and walks out the door.

"... I suppose we are adjourned, then?" Says the Master of Archives.

Link and the girl make their way through the castle, and towards the stables. The chief of the royal guard catches up to them, and offers Link her Hylian shield. "Its stronger than most, and lighter than anything the Goron smiths would make for you. Its not the best in all of the land i'm sure, but it will do you well to have one on you."

Link accepts the soldiers shield, steel with red and golden details on a blue background.

They say their fair-wells and are off. link tries to look at details on their journey, so he can remember how to get back home. He's always had a knack for adventure, always running around the castle chasing the wild cats as a child. He day dreams on the trail into the woods, he is reminded of when he trained with the knight masters as a young boy, getting bruised and bloodied. He trained with a retired warrior, she used to be one of the bodyguards of the royal family. Nimble, she taught him how to dodge, weave, evade and parry first. Knowing how to avoid being hit is more important than hitting.

In his reminiscing he is woken upon their arrival. His child guide speaks, "Do you recognize any of this? No, I suppose you wouldn't, would you? We are deep in the Lost Woods."

Link has read of many species and locations, including the reclusive Kokiri and Koroks who live within the Lost Woods. The Master of Archives made sure Link was well educated about the world he would one day need to save. The Kokiri looked like children, but in fact reached peak maturity at a young age, their appearance not unlike a child the rest of their lives. They could be hundreds of years old and look like a young hylian. Koroks looked stranger still, smaller than their kokiri brethren, skin that was comparable to light grey or light brown bark or paper, They had small rag-doll like limbs, with no neck separating their head from their bodies. Almost every one of the Koroks wore large leaves with small holes on them as masks.

Link sees the little Kokiri come and go from all sorts of beautiful buildings; some wooden, some clay or brick, some build of the living trees. A whole village of Kokiri and Koroks in the woods. Houses, stores, huts, with plant life growing out of the roofs and walls of each building. If Link weren't looking for them he most definitely wouldn't have noticed them. He saw the inhabitants playing with each other, some of the lighter Koroks using some kind of propeller made from a branch to fly high above the ground from branch to treetop.

Links guide hopped off the horse and took its reigns off, letting it go free into the wood. Link follows her along a trodden trail, the people of the wood playfully following them, one of the especially small Koroks stood on his shoulder, wagging a small stick at its friends on the ground.

They came upon a clearing, beams of sunlight came down through the canopy, lighting the grotto. "We're here! I told you he'd come!" The little Kokiri guide announced. Link looks up from the small Koroks on the ground, and notices in the center of the grotto is the massive Great Deku Tree. Almost as tall as Castle Hyrule, its girth was staggering. At the midsection of its bark was a face of sorts, two eyes with what would be bushy eyebrows of leaves, a large nose of protruding bark, a mustache, an a mouth beneath it.

"I had no doubt. The question was never 'if', only 'when'." A mighty voice bellowed across the forrest. "I never tire of conversing with a Hero of Hyrule descendant, i am always excited to see how he has changed. I am the Great Deku Tree, guardian of the Forrest. There is much to tell you, hero."

Link struggles to keep his footing with each rumbling word from the wise watcher of the wood, but he listens. Some leaves rustle away from the Great Deku Trees limbs, little Koroks glide down leaves falling away from him, enjoying every moment. Link learns of the heroes of legend; the hero of time, the hero of the winds, the hero of the wild; so many heroes before him had saved Hyrule before by a great evil, now the spirit of the Hero supposedly resided within him. He is told of the bane of evil, The Master Sword, hidden within the forrest. If he didn't truly have the spirit of the Hero of Hyrule within him, he wouldn't even be able to lift it from its pedestal.

The Great Deku Tree lifts his mighty root on one side of the grotto, revealing a hidden path. "This trail is not perilous, it will not give you combat, but visions and a mental test, for the Spirit of the Hero within you. You will need no equipment for this, leave your shield, clear your mind, then go when you are ready."

Link sets his shield down, laying it against the large root at the path. "Wait!" The kokiri girl yelled from a distance. "We have something for you!" She handed him a green tunic, brown pants and boots, made of a strange fabric that didn't feel familiar to Link. They didn't seem the type to kill, so perhaps it was of plant fibers? He didn't feel it right to ask about such a gift. "A hero has worn this tunic in the distant past, may it do you well in your adventures!"

Link dons the tunic. The pants, a little tight around thighs, stopped just past the knees. The shirt, tight everywhere, stopped just before his belly button. Link did not attempt to try on the cap, so small it could have been a rupee pouch.

The girl studied him, "... maybe it was meant for Kokiri, or little Hylians..."

He replaces the Kokiri garments with his Hylian attire, blue shirt with the royal family crest, brown pants, and black leather boots.

He begins down the path, unequipped, unencumbered, he feels unprepared. His years of preparation always had him equipped with some tool or weapon for the test ahead, but not for this.

A clearing in the path is visible ahead. A mossy stone brick building peaks through brush, dense trees and covered in vines. It looked unnatural, almost like the Forrest itself was trying to hide it from prying eyes.

As Link gets closer, he sees its a church or temple, ancient. Two obelisks outside the temple with a single large eye on them both, with a tear coming from them etched onto their surface. He pushes the large wooden doors open. From the inside he can see the temple has been built over, repaired, maybe even moved. Some bricks looked newer, some were older, rougher, smoother, faded, different stone material. It may not even be the same temple it once was when it was originally built. He looks down its cavernous hall, and sees a massive stone door with a symbol of the Triforce carved onto it. He tries to push it open, it creaks slowly. He pushes it open enough until he can squeeze his way inside.

He finds himself inside a large round room, with an ornate window high up in the wall opposite of the door. The window is designed with a girl, a princess of olde, praying to the Triforce. In the middle of the room is a round elevated platform with a pedestal holding an ancient sword. The sword, thrust into the pedestal downwards, was undoubtedly the Master Sword. Light from the window shone downward onto it like a heavenly beam.

When he grasped the hilt, his vision was blinded by a white light, his mind went foggy.

He wakes. His vision clears, he feels lightened. As though he had a breakthrough while he was asleep, but remembers nothing from his dream. He is back in the temple, holding the Master Sword in hand. He feels as though it belongs to him, made to fit in his grip. He can feel it in his bones, he is the Hero of Hyrule incarnate.

When he made it back to the grotto he was greeted by cheers and celebration, colorful leaves fell from the trees like confetti in a parade. All of the woodland creatures were present to see the new hero. He walked to the front of the Great Deku Tree, the girl that brought him here was standing in front of his girthous trunk.

The great Deku Tree had the biggest grin Link would ever see. "You have proven yourself to the spirit within the sword to be worthy of wielding it. May it protect you and all of Hyrule!"

"So formal!" The girl commented, looking up over herself. She had a flower crown on her head now, made from the vines on the Great Deku Tree and multi colored flowers from around the grotto. "He might have the soul of the Hero and all, but hes just as lazy as any of them before! It's a good thing theres another hero out there to keep him on his toes!" She looks towards Link. "There is tell of another hero, not the same hero as you but the same at the same time. He is in the Gerudo territory, you can take my horse!"

"Didn't you take that horse from Hyrule Castle?" The Great Deku Tree accused with a grin.

"It was given to me! But that's beside the point.." She turned to a somber, serious look. "Link, the darkness is no joke. The creatures in it are strong, and vast in numbers. It's not crazy to believe you would need help, so be sure to go follow the trail of the other hero! See where it takes you." She reaches up to a flower on her crown, and plucks from an orange one. "my name is Petal, like the flowers. Make sure you remember the Kokiri girl who brought you to the Grotto!"

The great Deku Tree spoke toward Link, "return with your new ally, and we will equip you both with proper gear after we have had time to prepare it for you."

They set up his bags with fruit, vegetables, and mushrooms, he said his goodbyes, and he was off. Off on his long venture to the Gerudo territory, to seek a compatriot.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a rough draft. i may come back and adjust, add, remove, or change but this is the basic body of the story i am making.

CHAPTER 2

The Gerudo kingdom is a mostly desolate, barren, desert that most things can't survive. The intense heat during the day burned the pale complexion of the Hylians, and the numbing cold at night was enough to freeze any body of water, if there was one in this desert.

Though with such harsh climate, life finds its ways. Most desert flora are covered in thorns. Many different breeds of cacti and brush feed and house desert fauna, reptiles, foxes, prairie dogs and camels.

The Gerudo have survived in the desert for thousands of years, acclimating to the biome for generations. Their dark skin protects them from the heat, at night they reside within their insulated stone homes. Some Gerudo homes are carved into the mountain side, but most are formed from a type of concrete or sandstone.

But the people themselves are different from Hylians in two distinct ways. First, they are quite tall. Standing on average about a foot taller than the average Hylian. And the race is 75% female, it used to be that only one male would be born every hundred years and he would be named King of the Gerudo, but that was a long time ago. Now, the Royal Family of the Gerudo uses the same structure as any traditional royal family.

Most of the soldiers and workers are female, their muscular structure more developed than the males. The males usually did intellectual work; teachers, scribes, researchers. But none of those positions were exclusive, not like they used to be in their past. As time changes all things, it has changed tradition.

The tradition of Gerudotown used to be a single rule: no males. But now, anyone could enter the town. Throughout the town, you could see most of the streets are a bazaar, residents selling their meats, vegetables, cloth, jewelry, you could find anything in the Gerudotown bazaar. What you cant find during the day, you could find at the night market, when the more dangerous and vicious merchandise, weapons, potions, exotic animals, and much more.

People would come from all over to buy or sell in the bazaar, the bird-people the Rito would come to sell clothing made from their own down feathers. An elderly Goron and a small Subrosian have a stand there selling ore and minerals their species mine from deep under Death Mountain. A fish-like woman called a Zora was there selling fish by the barrel, and a special chainmail made by her species. Her kind are sensitive to dry climate, so she wears a special insulated suit filled with water to keep her cool and hydrated.

In the center of it all stood the tallest building, the Gerudo Fortress, where all of the soldiers are trained and housed. The fortresses thick intricate sandstone walls protect the schools as well as the students and scholars. The halls were always bustling with life. The guards marching down the halls, scholars carrying scrolls or books from the library to the research room or classroom.

The fortress was home to one notable figure, the figurehead of the Gerudo people. The prince Rofod Nag'n. His father was a closely guarded secret, not even he knows who it is. When his mother was assassinated at a young age, he was just a small boy, barely able to walk. His cries got the attention of the court witches, the Twinrova sisters Koume and Kotake to his help.

They were both impossibly old. Their brittle bones had gone frail long ago, but they usually floated from room to room, being thoroughly trained in magical arts.

To their horror, they saw the queen dead in her bedroom, with her child prince in his crib. After they announced the assassination of their queen, the people unanimously decided the Twinrova sisters raise the boy into the throne. They did well at it, teaching him how to be courteous and fair to all people, his subjects and his guests alike. He was a very curious boy, always seeking more and more information. The sisters took note of this and decided to teach him the ways of magic at a young age, he could make fire as a child and knew how to float objects as a teenager.

As a young adult now, his fire-red hair was long, held back in a braid fassioned by the style of the Gerudo, with a royal pendant on his forehead. He wore fitting Gerudo royal attire, dark with gold and crimson. One day, he is brought to the Twinrova sisters library, tall towers of books and piles of scrolls in its unkempt corners. They took him to the center of the room where a round table was standing. No chairs, but a red silk cloth over its surface with fine black detailing. They removed it to reveal a crystal ball the size of his head in its center. He had read about them of course, but then Koume stated "don't be fooled, young prince. Crystal balls dont show you your future within them with smoke and mirrors, no."

"They show you your future within YOU, young prince." Said Kotake.

"I don't think i understand, but let us be started." Said the prince. Holding his hands out for the sisters to hold in a circle, as in most of the books he read had illustrated.

Koume piped up, "no, prince! Place your hand on the ball! We dont tell you your future."

"The crystal ball tells you, prince Rofod, yes!" Kotake chirped.

He placed his hands on the ball, and felt it vibrate. He felt a rumble beneath his feet, and his knees, then his whole body was shaking. His vision faded to black.

He saw images flash before him. A sight of a Gerudo King, bright red hair, royal pendant on his forehead, dark attire, with a mighty sword to be weilded by two hands but he held it in one. The Triforce of Power was aglow on the back of his hand. He swung his great weapon, and the image left.

A sight of a young boy, clad in green, with a sword and shield, standing ready to fight. The Triforce of Courage on the back of his hand. The prince can only think of the word 'hero' to describe him, like he was the epitome of the word.

The prince saw an image of himself and the young hero, hands outstretched up towards a great light.

The room comes back into focus. The prince laying on the cold ground, a book under his head. "We have no pillows in here, prince. We havent slept in many many years." Koume said, with a twitch in her eye. Probably from lack of sleep, the prince thought. A sleight grin crossed his lips with the thought, thinking it funny. The grin went away, his head was pounding.

"Here is a tonic, young Rofod. It will help with the pain!" Kotake chirped with a motherly charm.

The stout round bottle was filled with a thick red liquid. He hesitated, but drank it anyway. They would never harm him, they raised him after his mother passed. They were practically his mothers in their own right.

He told them what he saw. They looked at eachother, nodding in silent agreement, then looked back at him.

Koume spoke first, "we knew we would need to tell you one day, we had hoped to prepare you for it as best we could before it came."

Kotake spoke next, "but we have prepared you for it! We have taught you most of the magical arts of the Gerudo, you know of fire magic and levitation as well as anyone in the land. But there are techniques handed down through the generations kept secret all throughout the realms of Hyrule."

"Some are tedious and simple" commented Koume. "But some are terrible and terrifying."

"This brings us to the point of why we brought you here." Kotake said, excitedly.

Koume continued. "Yes, when you were born your mother gave you to us to see the type of spirit you had within you, as was done to all royal-born. To see if you would be patient, strong, resilient, impulsive-"

"But we were shocked to see the spirit within you is as old as the land of Hyrule itself!!" Kotake interrupted. "We believe it may be a soul from a great Gerudo King, and his soul has been reincarnated within YOU, my prince!!"

Koume continued dramatically. "There was an evil within him. He had a drive for the future of his Gerudo to leave the infertility of the desert and take the rich land of Hyrule. But he sought power, above everything else. Before his people. And he had it! And then he lost it. But you are his reincarnation, my prince Rofod Nag'n."

Kotake held his hand. "You are not who he was, my prince. You do not have the dark corruption that was within him. Your soul is pure, more than that you have the soul of a hero!"

The prince asked, "what do you mean 'hero'?"

"When we looked into your spirit when you were born, we saw your old soul. But we saw it was pure and clean as a soul of prophecy, as old as yours. His soul is reincarnated during times of great need, alongside the blood of the Goddess. He is the Hero of Hyrule, reborn time and time again to combat a great evil." Said Koume.

"... me." Said the prince, solemnly.

"No, my prince. He was to fight the evil that was WITHIN you. Though, now, that evil is no longer with you, it didn't just go nowhere! It is still out there. He may need your help to defeat it." Said Kotake.

"MY help? But, I am a prince! He is a warrior! Probably massive, a mountain of a man, a great beard, scarred all over from the battles he has won!"

A small Gerudo girl rushes into the room, panting, exhausted. "Theres *pant* a boy *pant* in the throne room! *pant*"

The prince asks, "a boy? What boy? Why is he here?"

The girl collected herself. "He was told to be here by the Great Deku Tree to seek the assistance of a hero? Im not quite sure what he meant my prince, but he sure seemed adamant. We found him in the desert, wandering around, dehydrated and delirious. Hes in the main hall waiting for you now."

The three look at eachother, then start clamoring out of the room, the girl trying what she can to not get trampled over. The halls on the way to the throne room were empty, the classrooms were vacant.

As they reach the throne room, they hear a guard shouting. "HOW MANY OF YOU will fall to this MAN?" She uttered the word like it was a curse. They see a few of the Gerudo guards on the floor, with an audience surrounding the hall.

"PLACE YOUR BETS! Taking all bets! Odds 3/1 on the Hylian man from the sand!" A Gerudo woman shouted, walking in circles through the crowd, tallying peoples wagers for or against the newcomer.

The man was in a blue shirt, brown pants, and black boots. He had blond hair tied back in a messy bun loosely covered by a dusty cowl, torn from some green fabric. He was knelt down in a crouching stance, ready to take on his next challenger.

His next opponent was smaller than he was, a thin, elderly Gerudo man. He held one hand to his right side, raised his arm with his hand pointing down. His left arm went forward, bent slightly at the elbow, with his hand upward. His demeanor wasn't quite serious, but calm. Ready. The newcomer was trained, surely. But this elder was seasoned. He was experienced.

A small Gerudo girl walked between them, hands in the air. "READYYYY! GO!" She thrust her hands down and scurried away. The newcomer charged forward. The elder bent his back knee, and with a twist of his hands and a slight push, the newcomer was rolling under the elder. The elder stepped aside, not to trip over him. The newcomer stood up, and charged again. The elder threw him in the same direction, using his momentum against him. The newcomer tried to stop himself, but ran into the wall.

Koume flicked a finger, and a spark sizzled into the room, and went out with a loud POP. The audience saw the presence of their prince Rofod, and immediately fell to a knee.

Kotake spoke to the room. "As fun as this show of strength has been, the prince would speak with this man."

The crowd dissipated. The elder Gerudo man helped the newcomer to his feet, shook his hand, and took his leave. The newcomer had a card in his hand, left by the elder. It was a card to his dojo in the town. He looked toward the steps, and saw three figures looking at him, two elderly women, floating gently just off the ground. Wild white hair, crimson eyes, pale greenish skin, large noses, and baggy rags with Gerudo inscriptions on the trim. The third member was a young man, with a Gerudo royalty crowned gem on his forehead, fire-red hair held back by a headband.

"I believe we have an urgency to discuss, 'hero'." The prince spoke with a condescending tone, unimpressed by his show of skill.

They walk up the steps back to the library, where the sisters showed the newcomer the crystal ball. "The quickest way to learn if you are who you say you are, young man!" Said Koume.

"Both of you, stand on either end of the table and place both hands on the crystal ball." Kotake motioned them to stand in place, and removed the cowl from the head of the young man. His hair had dust fall from it, no doubt from his long trek through the desert. But who would walk through the desert? There is a small shop at the beginning of the desert with camels and horses to avoid such a thing.

The crystal ball begins to vibrate, then both of the young men are on the floor. The sisters were ready for them, as they fall they place pillows beneath their heads before impact.

"These visions may be difficult for them to navigate, sister." Koume warned.

"Thats fine, it's been a long day for us." Kotake replied.

"Firewater?" Koume asked, holding a hand out to her left. Across the room, a dusty bottle flies through the piles of books and scrolls into her hand, presumably from a hiding spot in a shelf.

"Firewater." Kotake agreed with a grin.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

This is a rough draft. i may come back and adjust, add, remove, or change but this is the basic body of the story i am making.

Chapter 3

The prince sees Link on his horse, leaving a dense wood, getting farewells from the woodland creatures.

The vision fades to Link entering Kakariko Village, a safe haven built by the Shiekah for anyone who needs it. Everyone did their part, either working the fields or running the stores. Link helped a farmhand recollect his cattle, and fight off wolves. The farm owner offered Link to stay with him and be fed, he turned him down. The farm owner insisted on rewarding the young knight, so introduced him to the village elder, who then taught link a Shiekah martial art.

The vision fades to Link in Hyrule field, vast greenland that stretched from each location in the center of Hyrule. Wildlife flourished in this area, flocks of birds scattered as he rode his horse through them. Wild horses rode beside him for a time.

The vision fades to link at a rest point, a gerudo town at the edge of the desert. A typical oasis; Exotic birds flew to drink from the small pond and to eat the insects in the palm trees. Links horse drank from the pond alongside a camel. Link received supplies from a small shop. He fed his horse, and they were on their way.

The vision fades to link being attacked by a group of marauders, he fought them off. He lost his horse and the supplies, but he had his weapons and his clothing. He brought green fabric from his pouch, tore the green fabric and fashioned it into a hooded cowl to block the sun. He soldiers onward.

The vision fades to Link on the ground, exhausted. He is picked up by a hooded figure, throws him upon their camel, and head toward Gerudo Town.

The vision fades to Link laid upon a cot, he rouses to the sounds of the busy town. A middle aged female gerudo hands him a dusty bottle. Link is quick to grasp it and drink from it, the thick blue liquid spills on his face as he tries to drink as much of it as possible. He notices other cots in the small room, one young Gerudo female with sores on her face, a Rito with bare patches where his feathers, should be. Link figures he is in a sort of sick-house. Links discovers his weapons are gone, confiscated.

Guards make their way into the small room, begin questioning Link why he was found close to Gerudo town with a weapon and shield from Hyrule castle. He explains himself, says he is the hero of prophecy. They don't believe him, say the prince is the hero of prophecy. He insists on seeing the Prince. They take him to the fortress. Along the way, they question him more informally. Ask him about his training in Hyrule Castle. One young guard very playfully challenges his Hylian skills. They spar in the throne room, Link wins rather easily against the young and inexperienced soldier. A small group appears to watch Link fight again, and again. More and more people join the crowd, and then the visions end for him.

Link sees a vision of prince Rofod as a young child. The prince, walking through the streets with the Twinrova sisters, hears a cry for help down an alleyway. He rushes to the sound. He stands at the end of the alley, yells at a young female gerudo mugging a male zora merchant. The Gerudo female sees the Twinrova sisters behind the young prince and runs. Young Rofod, thinking he scared her off and saved the zora merchant, is quite prideful of his good deed. He insists on helping the zora male, he and the Twinrova sisters walk him back to his stand. The stand is rundown, made of cheap rotten wood and town cloth. The prince gives him a better location closer to the castle, no other merchants were yet permitted to station in this spot. He gave the man better materials for him to build a new stand as well.

The vision transitions to the prince a little older, on his throne. The guards bring in a female gerudo in chains, arrested for stealing and assault.

The whites of her eyes glistened and sparkled. A side effect of being addicted to fairy dust, a local drug that consisted of the grotesque method of grinding the wings of fairies into a powder and dusting ones eyes with it. Fairies, if handled with respect, could heal the wounds of anyone. But if you could take the dust from their wings, it has other effects, some hallucinatory.

Rofod recognizes her right away. She is the same gerudo female that harassed the young zora merchant when the prince was a child.

She stood tall, and said "I dont regret doing what i must to live. I have nothing and no one to protect me, just myself."

The prince sat up straight and responded "I respect your pride, but i see through your strength. All who choose to call the desert home are under my protection. Take her to the sick-house, purify her system of any illness, give her a bag of rupees, and a place to call home in the town."

The vision transitions to the Prince growing up being taught by shiekah nomads, gerudo scribes and teachers. Not trained in combat, but he has learned fire magic and levitation magic from the Twinrova sisters, the court magisters, the last thing Link sees before waking up.

The two heroes wake up, having seen into eachothers souls, somehow recognize eachother from millennia past. They shake hands and introduce themselves properly. Upon contact, their left hands glow. The Triforce of Courage on links hand and the triforce of Wisdom on Rofods.

"Why do I have the triforce of wisdom? Such a great power usually stays with the royal family of Hyrule." Prince Rofod asked.

"Surely, it chose him because he is to be a wise ruler, right sister?" Koume said, with a wink.

Kotake, twirling a small flame between her long boney fingers, said "He is the son of a wise Queen, its not that surprising. She would have loved to have seen you grow up to be such a benevolent and caring leader. Young prince, you now have an even greater responsibility on your shoulders. One of the greatest powers flows through you now."

Rofod and Link make their way down to the streets, talking together like old friends. They were sharing about their favorite childhoods treats when they walked up to Prince Rofods favorite fruit stand.

"My good prince!" Shouted the owner of the fruit stand. He was a Zora. Fish-people of a bluish complexion, they had long thin fins on their forearms and calves. The back of their heads were elongated ending with a short fin. The harsh environment of the Gerudo desert forces the Zora to wear special garments filled with water that allows them to stay cool. "What can i get for you, my prince?"

The prince enjoyed this stand the most. "I'll get a watermelon, and a banana for my new friend please."

"Here you go, my prince!" He handed the fruit to the prince with a smile.

The two heroes enjoy the fruit on their walk, then Link notices the dojo owned by the elder Gerudo he fought earlier. They walked in and introduced themselves to the owner. The elder, master of a Gerudo martial art, insists on teaching link the ancient technique.

Prince Rofod walks outside and across the street to the sick-house, where there was a middle-aged gerudo female working. "I want to thank you for taking care of our Hylian hero friend." Said the prince.

She bowed her head. "Of course, my prince. I wouldn't be in the position to help others if you had not given me the chance. Instead, would be in a worse situation as any of these poor souls."

"You have used your second chance well, Madam Healer. Im glad i found you in that alleyway when we had first met."

"And I as well, my Prince." She bowed again, and turned to attend the afflicted.

She puts both hands on a small wound of a traveler, and uses some small magic to heal the wound closed.

"You know healing magic, Madam Healer?" The prince asked.

"I learned from the previous Master Healer when i was a novice, my prince. I could teach you, It is quite simple if you have the mind for magic."

Link learns all he can in the brief time he trained with the Gerudo martial artist, but he knows he shouldn't be distracted. He goes out to find Prince Rofod when he bumps into a Gerudo scout in the street.

"Where is the-the Prince? He must be inf-f-f-formed of the situation at the b-b-border!" The scout nearly shouted the question.

Prince Rofod runs out of the sick-house, hearing the commotion. "What's the problem?"

The scout bows to the prince, then explains. "The d-Darkness is past the border, my p-p-p-prince! It has taken a bordertown!"

"Get my royal guard, we will have a scouting party for the guards and merchants at that town." The prince commanded.

"B-b-but prince Rofod, it is too d-d-dangerous! I barely made it out al-l-live!" The scout shuddered uncontrollably.

"All who choose to call the desert home are under my protection." He stood tall and proud, a gentle breeze happened to roll through, blowing through his hair and cape. Link thought the moment was cheesy enough to draw nearby rats.

The scout stood at attention, saluting the motivational prince. "YES MY PRINCE!" He sprinted towards the fortress to rally the royal guard.

"We should collect your gear, if we are to be of any help." Said the prince.

They enter the barracks, built of sandstone like the fortress but less intricate. "How can i help you my prince?" The Gerudo guard in command asked. The prince explained the situation to her. Her eyes went wide. "The chest with his effects are right down that hall in my quarters, my prince!" She turns to Link, "Young hero, if you are to battle alongside my prince, take the weapon mounted above my cot! It was used to protect the Queen before she passed."

They collect links gear from the barracks, royal gerudo guard gives link a spear, gives link horseback/ camelback combat training with spears and sword. The prince and hero with a platoon of royal guards make their way to the edge of the shadow. Half the group of guards volunteer to go in, to scout the area. They do not come out. The rest of the group go in, After a time of waiting, Link and Rofod decide go in. They wander through the mist, and hear a voice in the air around them. A shade listing around them.

"Where are my people?" Rofod yells at the shade.

Links attacks go right through the floating shadow, it grows and dissolves into the darkness around them.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a rough draft. i may come back and adjust, add, remove, or change but this is the basic body of the story i am making.

Chapter 4

The mysterious voice enters their mind. "Its been a while since ive seen you, 'hero'. How long has it been this time? Ive been busy while you were away.. oh, i see youve made yourself a rather unorthodox ally, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' perhaps?"

The darkness around them changes, the voice showing them things. A land familiar to Hyrule, with similar people, but different, the people were tan, with red eyes. the castle in their view was all wrong. The triforce on its gate was inverted, pointed down and purple instead of upward and golden.

Before them, they see a massive dark skinned man with neatly tied orange-red hair, he had red eyes, and looked strong as an ox. He could have passed as a Gerudo. In his hand was a single handed sword, with their inverted triforce on its hilt.

"Once, there was a land called Lorule. Its people were simple, with simple desires. Just like those of Hyrule. But we had a difference. Your three visiting Golden Goddesses; Din, Nayru, and Farore, created The Triforce, made of the three individual triforce pieces of Power, Courage, and Wisdom. They left the collected Triforce as a gift for the people after they created the land and filled it with life. However, where they created a gift for all of you in your world, they left a device of death and destruction in ours. They didn't know there was another side of the world they landed on. As they created the top, they also created the bottom with the triforce pieces of Strength, Bravery, and Knowledge.

I was a warrior. The best swordsman in the kingdom. I turned down no challenger. I was charged with being the Hero of Lorule, and in turn received the Monarch Blade. It had a spirit within it, named Ghirahim. The spirit became my close ally and combat companion. On a quest to defeat insurgents of the crown, I discovered the location of the triforce of Bravery. I felt its call, it beckoned me. I ignored the cries of the last living monk in the temple, warning me not to touch it. To turn away, and seal this place forever. I touched its surface, and saw all my dreams come true before my eyes. I was king of all i would survey. A golden crown on my head, i sat upon my throne atop a mountain built of the corpses of my enemies. As quickly as i saw it, it disappeared before my eyes. The anger i felt at having everything, and then nothing once again. I grasped my weapon and swung it down upon the monk in a fury, and felt my hand throb. My right hand had the triforce of Bravery emblazoned on its back. It pulsed with great power. It spoke to me. It told me what needed to be done. And i did not hesitate, i used its great power to destroy the temple, leaving no trace of the triforce piece ever being there."

The vision transitions into the courtyard of Castle Lorule, corpses scattered around the ground. A girl in a white and purple dress, with their royal insignia on it with their triforce. She had long purple hair, she was tan with red eyes. She had a staff with their triforce on its end. She was their princess, and she stood tall against her foe, the man they saw before, but his dark skin was scaled and scarred. His eyes now ghostly red without pupils, his orange-red hair was a long flowing flame pouring from his head. He had claws that could rip through shields, and his weapon had grown spikes on either side of its edge. He stood there, an army of monsters standing behind him, ready to battle.

The princess stood in front of her guards, her close friend Ravio shaking behind her. "You have corrupted enough of my kingdom for your army, Demise. You will never get the rest of the triforce!"

"Of course i will. And you don't have the power to stop me." Demise said.

"You think so?" The princess said, motioning toward the sky.

The other two triforce pieces floated down toward them.

"YOU FOOL!" Demise shouted with excitement, sprinting towards the rest of the triforce.

The princess outstretched her arm and laid her hand on the backside of the triforce, waiting for the last triforce piece to be reunited with the other two so she can make her wish. Demise, on the other side of the triforce, thrust his hand onto the surface of the triforce pieces. The menacing grin on his face turned to confusion when nothing happened.

The ground beneath him began to tremble, his army began to lose their footing.

"What have you done, girl? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Demise said, enraged.

"What i needed to for my people. Maybe you forgot, they were your people once, too, 'hero'."

The ground began to split, massive fissures opened throughout the land of Lorule. Demises armies fell into the ravines, gone from this world. The triforce in its entirety dissolved. It became dust in the wind. Demises footing went, and he fell into the gash in the ground with his armies.

Demise crawled out of the ravine, and found himself returned to his army, but in a new land. The skies were bluer, the grass greener. This land was untainted, and unblemished. He was the only being on the land that would want to do it harm. And he was happy to do it. The power of the triforce piece was taken from him, but he was still powerful in his own right, in his time with the triforce piece he had learned very dark magic. He would use his armies to take the land and corrupt it, make it his.

But more than a princess was here to protect the land, a goddess stood in his way. She was tall, had a simple white dress with gold details on it. She was named Hylia. She collected her people together, broke apart the land, thrust them into the air on it and created a cloud barrier to protect them. They would live secluded on their floating island for a time until it was safe to return to the surface again.

With the Hylians safe, she rallied the ancient robots, the Gorons, the Kikwis, the Mogmas, and the Parella to battle Demise's forces. After this great war waged on, Hylia was able to seal away Demise. But only after she was mortally wounded. Over time, though, his seal would weaken, and he would reawaken to take the land once again. Hylia had planted the seed for a Hero who would be sent her weapon, the Master Sword, to fight him after she had died.

After battling one another, Demise was not able to defeat this man, and with the last of his power, uttered a curse upon them.

"You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end. My hate... Never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again! Those like you... Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero... They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"

As the hero made the final blow, the vision fades to and from many images of reincarnations of the hero and the reincarnation of Demises hatred. Many heroes clad in green; a farm hand, a child, a village boy. Some in royal blue; a knight, a royal guard even.

"My spirit wandered for a long time, until it found a body in this land of Hyrule that was a suitable vessel for my soul. Like princesses Zelda and Hilda were opposites of their land, Their companions Link and Ravio as well. But their spirits were symmetrical. My spirit found the body of a Gerudo prince baby boy named Ganondorf Drägmire.

Over time, a hero of Hyrule and a princess Zelda would use the power of their own triforce of Hyrule to return the triforce of Lorule back to them, returning peace to their land.

Each reincarnation of Ganondorf was bested by the hero, banished, killed. It got old."

Then the vision fades away, the two heroes look at eachother, disorientated from the intense flow of new information.

The cloud dissipates slightly, they see a castle of dark stone before them. The voice in their minds speaks up again; "Little Ganondorf, you have failed me so many times. My hate was born in you, my power flowed in your veins! But you failed. Every. Time. You fell to the spirit of the hero and the blood of the goddess time and time again, misunderstanding my powers. No more. I shall do it myself."

The base of one of the castles towers crumbles and falls towards them, neither of them able to get away in time. Prince Rofod throws his hand in the air, and a beam of light blasts its way out of his hand and through the tower, breaking it to pieces. The prince collapses, passing out to the exertion.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a rough draft. i may come back and adjust, add, remove, or change but this is the basic body of the story i am making.

Chapter 5

Link dragged him away, they were both picked up by violently rolling Gorons heading to a safe town (thieftown)

The gorons help carry the prince to the town inn.

An inn owner in town fed link.

Link meets an elderly hooded woman in the inn, helping others that have made their way to the town.

Hooded elder tells link the town is a safe place from the darkness, free from corruption with the help of their monks.

She tells link to explore the town until his friend (the prince) has awaken.

Link steps outside and is shocked to discover the giant face in the sky.

Link is told by an elderly owl-man, a race of Rito, its the moon and has always had a face since the dark being Majora placed it on it thousands of years ago, then his soul and power were trapped in a mask. Supposedly. Story? Myth?

Owl-man introduces himself as Gaepora Kaepora, the last of the Owl Rito of this land.

He tells link of a mapmaker, and sends him to him to learn about Lorule.

Link goes to the open field in Romani Ranch, and doesnt see any mapmaker. He looks into the sky, and sees a red balloon. The balloon gets bigger and bigger until link notices a man hanging from it. The man gets bigger and bigger. Link notices too late the man and his balloon are losing altitude fast, and fall on too of Link.

The man apologizes and introduced himself as Tingle.

Tingle pulls out a book, and shows link the different maps he has drawn of the land. He shows him a map of Lorule. A small castle, similar to Castle Hyrule, in the center of it. Surrounded by a small town called Clocktown. In Hyrule it would be called Castletown.

To the north, was spikes with white tips. This was to represent mountain tops, a name "Snowhead" was inscribed across them. One massive mountain top represented a dormant volcano called Death Mountain, the same name as an active volcano in Hyrule. Both were home to the Goron people.

To the west was a lake called Lorule Lake. Tingle explained an era ago, it used to be connected to a vast ocean called The Great Bay, but darkness and corruption of the land caused fissures in the ground and drained most of it. The Zora people had lived in Zora Hall before the darkness.

That's all i got so far, im working on it. Please comment give me feedback!!


End file.
